


Бесполезное дыхание

by Virginia_Tears



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Language, Fantastic, Far Future, Heavy Angst, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Tears/pseuds/Virginia_Tears
Summary: Мир умирает в глазах Ичиго, пока человечество цепляется за иллюзорное будущее. А Ренджи, как и всю свою жизнь до этого, опаздывает, и центр его мира рассыпается прямо в его руках.





	Бесполезное дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также размещена на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6141573

_Смиренность ещё явит себя._  
_Парадигмы слеплены из пластилина…_  
_Теперь быть нравственным для нас — позорно_  
_Предавайся веселью, отвесь поклон_  
_Я задыхаюсь,_  
_Пообещай мне, что не будешь меня реанимировать._  
_(Crystal Castles — «Suffocation»)_ __

____

Ночью он просыпается оттого, что становится нечем дышать. Легкие сжимаются, воздух застревает где-то в носоглотке, а тело начинает мелко дрожать от напряжения и судорог. На миг кажется, что вот он — конец измученного непрекращающейся борьбой организма.

____

Но нет, система жизнеобеспечения активируется вовремя и действует исправно, реагируя на изменения в состоянии своего объекта. Кондиционер над кроватью тихо шипит, подавая прохладным и живительным потоком дозу профильтрованного концентрированного кислорода. Ичиго делает глубокий вдох, с облегчением ощущая, как расправляются слипшиеся легкие, затем ещё один, и ещё, и от резкого перенасыщения чистым кислородом обессиленно падает обратно на подушки, даже лёжа страдая от тошнотворного головокружения. И снова засыпает.

____

В следующий раз, через пару часов и уже под утро, его будит еле слышное пиликанье системы безопасности дома из датчика, установленного под подушкой в матрасе. Оно значит, что в квартиру кто-то проник. Но Ичиго даже не открывает глаз, не в силах шевельнуться из-за неудобной позы: давно пора избавляться от привычки спать на животе.

____

Он не встает, потому что знает: если бы его хотели убить, то уже давно бы сделали это, а не медлили целых три минуты после вторжения.

____

По правде, Ичиго наплевать, кто и зачем влез в его жилище. Сейчас Куросаки волнует лишь одно — естественный сон. Или хотя бы его подобие, а не полумертвое состояние анабиоза, которое только и дает снотворное.

____

Поэтому он лежит и не шевелится, находя силы лишь на одно движение — выключает надоедливое пиликанье легким нажатием пальца по определенному месту на матрасе. И единственная мысль, бултыхающаяся в мозгу Куросаки — почему не сработало автоматические освещение по сигналу датчика движения. Но потом он вспоминает, что ещё неделю назад собственноручно убрал эту функцию: резкий свет, зажигающийся спустя мгновение после очередного ночного пробуждения, вообще не способствует отдыху.

____

Затем Ичиго вяло думает: «Делайте, что хотите, берите, что хотите, только дайте мне поспать». Но именно его сон нарушает непрошенный ночной гость:

____

— Так и будешь валяться?

____

Голос кажется знакомым, хотя Ичиго не уверен. Он почти ни в чём не уверен, и больше всего — в том, что в комнате кто-то есть. Но опять слышит:

____

— Я сейчас просто подойду и сброшу тебя на пол, если будешь и дальше меня игнорировать.

____

И Ичиго, как по приказу, разлепляет вспухшие глаза. Но видит он лишь темноту и легкое свечение на приоткрытой двери от круглосуточно работающих в оранжерее флуоресцентных ламп. Куросаки размыкает липкие губы и делает ртом свистящий вдох, потому что нос почему-то не дышит. Затем с великим трудом переворачивает себя на бок, отчего левая рука до боли придавливается телом, и это так противно, так неудобно, что он резко отталкивает себя от кровати и садится, крепко зажмуриваясь от ударившей в голову волны боли.

____

Нос, к счастью, дышит, просто надо прекращать спать на животе, напоминает он себе, а то никакая система жизнеобеспечения не поможет. Куросаки вновь пытается осмотреться. Перед ним — сероватая темнота, подсвеченная фиолетовым из оранжереи, и Ичиго не видит в своей спальне никого. Но кто-то все же есть.

____

— Боже, неужели, — очень знакомо вздыхает этот кто-то, будто ему пришлось выждать целую вечность. — Почему ты так медленно просыпаешься?

____

— Потому что я и без того почти не сплю, — сипит в ответ Куросаки, откидывает плотное и тяжёлое одеяло, свешивает ноги с постели и стукает костяшками пальцев по панели управления в стене. Зажигается верхний свет, который мгновенно его ослепляет, но стоит Ичиго привыкнуть, как он сразу видит, что и вправду разговаривал не с галлюцинацией.

____

— Ты, — выдает всё ещё с сомнением.

____

— Я.

____

— Абараи.

____

— Ага. Ох, ну и видок у тебя, Куросаки.

____

— Что ты забыл у меня дома? — недовольно интересуется тот у привалившегося к стене напротив его кровати человека. Человека, в котором не сразу узнает старого друга.

____

— В гости заглянул. Извини, немного поломал твой кодовый замок. Но ты спал, — задумчиво произносит Ренджи, мерцая серебристыми электронными панелями в глазах, — прости, не подумал.

____

Ичиго ничего на это не говорит. Он тянется к стоящему на прикроватном столике стакану с водой, осушает его до капли и снова оборачивается к Абараи, с проснувшимся любопытством осматривая его тело.

____

Ренджи изменился, и очень заметно. Первыми бросаются в глаза новые механические руки (во всяком случае, при последней встрече у него их и в помине не было), с не скрытыми синтетической кожей конструкциями: голубоватый металл и искусственная плоть мускулов, вся овитая блестящими черными змейками проводов и канальцами для электротоплива, позволяют рассмотреть мельчайшие детали протезов, так что Ичиго без проблем узнает последнюю выпущенную модель автоматических конечностей. А это значит, что и ноги у Абараи уже не свои — протезы устанавливаются только полным комплектом.

____

Оттесняя на край сознания неприятное чувство какого-то смутного разочарования, Куросаки смотрит дальше.

____

Прическа та же — дурацкие красные волосы, заплетенные в косу, но теперь искусственные, потому что неестественно переливаются. Насчет глаз он не уверен: панели могут оказаться съёмными. Хотя кто ещё пользуется такими, думает Куросаки. А затем вспоминает: «Я пользуюсь».

____

Кожа на лице и шее Абараи идеально гладкая и ровная, с обычными черными полосами татуировок, но и без намека на морщины, несмотря на то, что ему должно сейчас быть не меньше сорока семи — тоже синтетическая. Благодаря этому Ренджи по-прежнему выглядит на какие-то двадцать — двадцать пять, не потеряв и капли былой привлекательности. Более того, простой черный жилет с капюшоном и штаны, облегающие рельефные ноги, его только красят.

____

Рядом с этим идеальным киброгизированным телом Ичиго чувствует себя разлагающейся развалиной.

____

Разглядев всё, что требовалось, он встает и идет в душ, на ходу стягивая с себя влажную от пота футболку и бросая неподвижному Ренджи лишь короткое «пойду освежусь».

____

Думать ему не хочется. Хочется вернуться и лечь, чтобы хоть на пару часиков провалиться в забытье и не чувствовать осточертевшей ломоты в костях. Но игнорировать гостей невежливо, говорит Куросаки себе, хоть к нему почти никогда никто и не заходит.

____

Забравшись в душевую кабину, Ичиго включает горячую воду, не собираясь насиловать пускай и бодрящим, но ледяным стрессом и так еле функционирующее тело. Система домашней безопасности приветствует его из динамиков, установленных в каждой комнате, в том числе и здесь, сообщая время: четыре часа сорок семь минут утра.

____

Тут дверца душевой отъезжает, и заглядывает Ренджи, с дотошным любопытством в мерцающих глазах и неверием в голосе интересуясь:

____

— Так это правда?

____

Ичиго вздыхает и устало переспрашивает: «Что — правда?»

____

— Ни одного протеза, Куросаки? Серьезно?! — и открыто пялится на его обнажённое тело под струями воды. Ичиго только едко огрызается, мол, какой же ты тупой, если сам не видишь.

____

— Охренеть, — заключает Ренджи и отходит, присаживаясь на бортик ванной. Он не закрывает дверцу душевой, чтобы продолжать смотреть. Но Ичиго как-то всё равно: его ещё только вывернутым наизнанку не изучали. — И даже ни одного искусственного органа? У тебя что, и лёгкие свои?

____

— Да, блядь, отъебись уже, — злится Ичиго, только сейчас вспоминая, какой же Абараи доставучий (возраст тут ничего не меняет, к сожалению, а хронический дебилизм неизлечим). Он выдавливает на ладонь шампунь и намыливает голову, закрывая глаза, чтобы избежать раздражения.

____

Ренджи замолкает, но кажется, что даже сквозь шум льющейся воды слышно, как поскрипывают в его наэлектризованном мозгу извилины, пытаясь обработать невероятный факт.

____

Вместе с пеной Ичиго, уже без всяких эмоций, смывает очередной комок неумолимо выпадающих тусклых и ломких рыжих волос, и Абараи, видя это, пораженно восклицает:

____

— Как ты сохранил волосы?!

____

Куросаки пронзает его полным ненависти взглядом.

____

— Ты достал меня своими расспросами. Семь лет не виделись — и тут нате, заявился посреди ночи и разбудил в мой законный выходной. А теперь я ещё должен с постели ответить тебе на все вопросы?

____

Он выдает эту тираду на одном дыхании, а когда она кончается, кончаются и силы, чтобы сказать что-то ещё. Ичиго выходит из кабинки, где вода выключается автоматически, заматывается в полотенце и покидает ванную и какого-то оцепеневшего Ренджи, так и оставшегося сидеть на бортике.

____

Уже на кухне Куросаки приходит в себя, решая, что это всё-таки было немного чересчур. Но Абараи возвращается с невозмутимым лицом и спокойно усаживается за стол: значит, не обиделся.

____

— Кофе будешь? — спрашивает спустя минуту Ичиго. Он все такой же голый, лишь с полотенцем на плечах, но их обоих это нисколько не смущает. Наоборот, его практически не изменившееся, возможно, лишь похудевшее после разлуки тело с интересом осматривают, а Куросаки стабильно плевать.

____

— Синтетический?

____

— Можно. Есть ещё обычный.

____

— Это который из зерен?

____

— Ага.

____

— Сотню лет его не пил.

____

— Налью тебе синтетический, а то ещё замкнет что-нибудь.

____

Ичиго отходит к кофеварке, занимаясь напитками, а домашний виртуальный секретарь, включившись по сигналу общего сервера, бесцветным, математически сгенерированным женским голосом оперативно сообщает:

____

«Сегодня воскресенье, пятнадцатое октября, запланированных встреч нет. В напоминаниях стоит запись отнести одежду в чистку. В почтовом ящике одиннадцать входящих писем. Желаете их просмотреть сейчас?»

____

— Нет, разбери сама и оставь только самые важные, — привычно командует Ичиго, разливая кофе по кружкам. Секретарь послушно замолкает.

____

— Ты ещё пользуешься этой доисторической системой? — удивляется Ренджи, принимая свой синтетический — полностью прозрачный, немного вязкий, но по вкусу и запаху ничем не отличающийся от обычного — кофе.

____

— Исида установил мне последнюю выпущенную версию и адаптировал её для дома, — хозяин квартиры садится напротив, постелив на стул полотенце, и отпивает из кружки, игнорируя серебристый взгляд, будто пытающийся просканировать его всего, — ничем другим я пользоваться не могу.

____

В кухне нет окон, помещение освещает лишь ровный белый электрический свет с потолка. А даже если бы оно было, с улицы не проникло бы и лучика солнца: в Токио его уже лет пятнадцать никто не видел.

____

— Ну так, — вновь заговаривает Ичиго, немого взбодрившись, — зачем ты вернулся?

____

— Сянган* задолбал. Радиоактивная помойка, а не город, — кривится Ренджи, — к тому же, через пять месяцев мне выходить на пенсию.

____

— В департаменте же вроде продлили пенсионный возраст для вашего подразделения, — хмурится Куросаки.

____

— Да, но ведь до полиции я служил в городской армии. Это теперь расценивается как особое право на ранний отход от дел, — и затем добавляет: — мы с тобой служили.

____

Ичиго ничего на это не отвечает. И только кивает, когда его в очередной раз спрашивают:

____

— Ты вернул свои настоящие руки?

____

Ренджи выглядит почти шокированным, глазами отыскивая на его плечах едва заметные белые шрамы, где плоть пришивали к плоти.

____

— Но зачем?

____

— Это мои руки, — отрезает Куросаки, надеясь, что такого ответа будет достаточно. Но, глядя на Абараи, теперь фактически полукиборга, осознает, что его не поймут. — Лучше скажи, что ты заменил в себе, — предпочитает уйти от темы.

____

Он смотрит в эти серебристые глаза, где за бесконечным потоком сигналов и за миллисекунды изменяющихся схем в электронной панели скрывается тот Ренджи, который все это время жил в памяти. Размышляет, видят ли оттуда его.

____

— Руки, ноги, как видишь, — буднично начинает Абараи, — кожу, волосы, глаза, сердце и кровеносную систему, все дыхательные пути и легкие, печень и почки. Брюшину с кишками вырезали — теперь там три слоя брони и аккумулятор для протезов и всех прибамбасов в мозге. На двое с половиной суток хватает без топлива и питания для оставшейся органики.

____

Замечая, с какой кислой миной его слушают, он поясняет:

____

— Наш отряд в последние несколько лет отправляли только на нижние уровни зачищать зоны от маргиналов и прочих зараженных. А там, если ты в курсе, и машинам-то нелегко выжить, не то что обыкновенному человеческому телу. Вот и пришлось мне избавляться от органики, а то врачи предупреждали, что такими темпами я не дотяну и до пенсии, — Ренджи ненадолго замолкает и перекидывает красную косу с одного плеча на другое, выглядя при этом о чем-то серьезно задумавшимся. — Все современные мегаполисы ведь лишь сверху охренительно прекрасные и суперсовременные. Они гниют на корню, и оттого ползут все выше.

____

— И что же у тебя осталось из своего, органического?

____

— Ну-у… — задумчиво тянет Ренджи и хитро улыбается, — член.

____

Ичиго едва слышно хихикает и закатывает глаза.

____

— Теперь ты расскажи о себе, — просят его. Куросаки вновь мрачнеет.

____

— Что тут говорить… И так всё ясно, — он коротко проводит языком по нижней губе с болезненными розоватыми трещинками на коже, а Ренджи внимательно наблюдает за этим ничего не значащим, машинальным действием. — Протезов, электронных систем контроля разума и чипов у меня и в помине нет. Даже настоящие руки обратно пришил, как видишь. Теперь только трясутся иногда, проклятые… В департаменте больше не работаю, хотя они меня, по сути, никуда не отпустили. Ладно ещё, что разрешили частную практику. Богатенькие дамочки с девятью десятками процентами синтетических улучшений иногда забывают, что и оставшиеся десять от натурального тела могут загнивать без внимания и болеть…

____

Ичиго залпом допивает остатки заметно остывшего кофе, и смотрит куда-то за механическое плечо Абараи — на дверь оранжереи.

____

Тот хмурится, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

____

— Как ты всё это время выживал, Ичиго? Зачем было заставлять себя так страдать? Ты же не идиот…

____

— Пошли, покажу свои комнатные джунгли, — прерывает его Куросаки, пряча взгляд, и встает, накидывая висящий на вешалке серый халат из нановолокна. — Шесть лет собирал — грех не похвастаться.

____

Но прежде чем сбежать, он ощущает прикосновение нечеловечески холодных, хоть и не совсем ледяных, силиконовых накладок на подушечках пальцев Ренджи к своей щеке. Ичиго вздрагивает: эти механические движения невероятно бесшумны и внезапны, а безжизненное отсутствие тепла пугает. Поэтому Абараи отдергивает руку, извиняясь: «Установил энергосбережение» и обещая «подогреться». Сам смотрит почти виновато, как будто причинил человеку физическую боль.

____

Куросаки неопределенно вздрагивает и, отвернувшись, продолжает идти к оранжерее. А Ренджи почти с ужасом разглядывает почерневшие венки и капилляры на его шее, до этого им не замеченные, но так отчетливо изрезающие ровную поверхность бледной кожи.

____

Оранжерея, пожалуй, — самое большое помещение в немаленькой квартире Ичиго. Ему пришлось даже сносить перегородку между комнатой и маленьким чуланом, чтобы освободить ещё хоть немного пространства для огромных аризонских кактусов — будто издевки от любящего крайности в выборе подарков Шинджи.

____

Такая большая площадь позволяет Куросаки создавать и время от времени менять расположение подобий секторов по типу природной среды для различных растений. Например, для тех же кактусов отводится целый угол с объемной насыпью песка и камней с дополнительным обогревом. А самые экзотичные и красивые растения — цветы, в основном, — располагаются в самом центре, на извивающемся подобно винтовой лестнице пьедестале, образуя впечатляющее произведение садового дизайна.

____

Только в этом месте Ичиго чувствует себя полноценно живым, только в оранжерее ему удается дышать заметно свободнее, забывать о ядовитой атмосфере за стенами квартиры и обо всех системах жизнеобеспечения. Одновременно тут очень много зелени и красок, но они поразительным образом успокаивают, а не пестрят перед вечно утомленными глазами неоновым калейдоскопом, как весь современный мир.

____

«Это природа», — с улыбкой думает Куросаки, любовно оглаживая ванильно-желтые лепестки нежных плюмерий.— «Вот она действительно лечит».

____

Ренджи стоит чуть позади, больше дивясь поведению и приятному преображению друга, чем его шикарной коллекции и впечатляющему труду. В последний раз такую красивую, меланхоличную улыбку он видел на губах Ичиго лишь лет одиннадцать назад, ещё до третьей атмосферной катастрофы, когда они вместе таскались по Азии со своим отрядом и с миссией по зачистке нижних уровней крупнейших мегаполисов. Веселое было время, вспоминает Абараи, вот только в департаменте поздно поняли, что для такого дела не то что одного отряда мало, а и целого подразделения не хватит. Зато механические руки Куросаки и его превосходные навыки полевого хирурга оказались тогда крайне полезны.

____

Но, как он видел сейчас, искусных протезов у него уже и в помине не было, да Ренджи и не особо хотелось узнавать, куда тот их дел и откуда достал свои вроде бы «утилизированные» настоящие конечности.

____

Ичиго сильно изменился — только это он точно знал. Старый друг казался таким уставшим, потерянным и хрупким…

____

____

__***_ _

__Ближе к самому утру, но всё в такой же перманентной темноте, Ренджи позволяет себе вновь прикоснуться к его телу, теперь по-настоящему, с чувством. Но и с особенной осторожностью: боится, что повредит своими убийственно идеальными механическими руками болезненному и тонкому телу, на котором синяки расцветают моментально даже от простого нажатия с чуть большей, чем требуется, силой._ _  


Ичиго разрешает ему это с тихим полувздохом-полувсхипом, пока уже почти по-человечески теплые и уверенные искусственные руки с удушающей заботой и нежностью ласкают его никчемную плоть, а мягкие (не отличить от настоящих!) губы целуют страстно и так привычно властно, заставляя сбиваться с и без того нестабильного ритма дыхания.

____

Система автоматического освещения не зажигает ни одну лампу. Поэтому пока Куросаки подслеповато ориентируется на горящие серебристым светом глаза Ренджи, тот отчетливо наблюдает малейшие сокращения его мышц через ночные визоры в глазных панелях и уверенно касается горячими пальцами, на подогрев которых сейчас не жалко никакой энергии, буквально везде. Результат не разочаровывает: Ичиго млеет, и еле дышит, и стонет, и хрипит, и хватается за его автоматические протезы уже без всякой скрытой брезгливости, и сам тянется к губам из синтетической плоти, пока Абараи лепит из него, как из податливого пластилина всё, что вздумается.

____

Простыни и одеяла сбиваются в один комок, поэтому Ренджи небрежно скидывает их на пол. Но когда Ичиго в его руках достигает своего пика и ломается в позвоночнике будто напополам, а после весь обмякает, как медуза, вытащенная на берег, Абараи тут же замечает, как тот мгновенно замерзает. Влажная от пота кожа Куросаки словно вообще не теплая после секса, наоборот: он холодный, как лягушка. Потому друг, подняв одеяло, заботливо укутывает его, а сам ложится радом и обнимает, настороженно слушая прерывистое чужое дыхание: искусственные легкие в груди самого Ренджи всегда работают в отлаженном режиме.

____

Придя в себя, Ичиго начинает ворочаться в коконе из одеяла, чтобы повернуться к нему лицом. В темноте карие глаза Куросаки кажутся бездонными провалами, ведущими куда-то внутрь него самого, и Абараи это немного пугает. Он целует Ичиго в холодный кончик носа, вызывая у того тень улыбки, и честно говорит:

____

— Ты совсем слаб.

____

Карие глаза лишь согласно прикрываются на мгновение и снова смотрят на него с каким-то пластиковым блеском.

____

— Я почти перестал выходить из дома, — голос Ичиго тихий, он, скорее, как шевеление губ со срывающимся с них дыханием. Но Абараи прекрасно всё понимает: система распознавания речи в мозгу делает это за него. — Мне нечего там делать. Там… снаружи. Это другой мир, за которым я просто… не успел.

____

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — недоумевает Ренджи, поправляя взлохмаченные пряди его волос: они очень тонкие, но хотя бы такие же гладкие, как прежде.

____

— Я никогда не приму полную киборгизацию, к которой мы все так стремительно движемся. Я застрял ещё в том прошлом, когда по улицам можно было гулять без респираторов, установленных прямо в черепе. Всё это мне просто… не нравится, это неестественно…

____

— Проще умереть?! — прерывает его Ренджи, потому что оказывается искренне возмущенным: видимо, Куросаки не заботит собственная жизнь!

____

— Да погоди ты… — вздыхает Ичиго и устраивается поудобнее, чтобы прямо смотреть в горящие серебром глаза. — Я не говорю, что автоматические конечности и прочие системы для выживания людей при нынешней экологии — это плохо. Нет, это прекрасно, потому что так человечество, безусловно, выживет. Но лично я считаю это разрушительным вмешательством в наш совершенный, данный природой, организм. Ренджи, пойми, мы не задумывались такими: без нашей теплой кожи и горячей крови в венах и артериях, а с трубками в мышцах; без естественно функционирующих органов, а с их пластиковыми моделями внутри; и уж точно без всех этих отвратительных чипов, которыми, по плану, должен управлять мозг. Увы, чаще оказывается, что системы ИИ** начинают управлять нами. И что из этого выходит? Мы всё меньше походим на людей, мы превращаемся в машины… в куклы.

____

Ренджи слушает и не находит, что на это ответить. Вся разумная часть его существа буквально вопит, что Куросаки попросту сошёл с ума, и что его необходимо спасать от неминуемого саморазушения. Но сердцем Абараи хоть немного, но понимает его: Ичиго действительно другой, и всегда отличался от них всех.

____

«Но не он в этом виноват. Этот наш мир его не достоин» — думает Ренджи и ещё раз ласково целует Ичиго, подтягивает поближе к себе и врубает систему подогрева на полную мощность, чтобы хоть как-то согреть ледяного Куросаки. Тот благодарно прикрывает глаза, но тут же распахивает их, перекручивается и зачем-то лезет под подушку ладонью, а затем возвращается в то же положение.

____

— Выключил эти дурацкие кондиционеры, — поясняет он озадаченному Абараи, — подозреваю, что именно из-за них я не сплю: это мерзкое гудение, знаешь…

____

Но тот не улавливает особой разницы в тишине спальни, ничего не говорит.

____

— Слушай… — уже полусонно заговаривает Ичиго, — меня тут опять взяли на дневную службу в департамент. А раз ты остаешься в городе, то не мог бы присматривать иногда за моей оранжереей? Там на стене… где-то там висит инструкция, что и как поливать, удобрять… Присмотришь, ладно?

____

— Ладно.

____

Мог ли Абараи отказать?

____

После того, как Ичиго странно облегченного выдыхает, он выжидает, пока тот не заснет. Его настораживает, что Куросаки начинает при этом чуть хрипеть через приоткрытй рот, но, давя какую-то нарастающую в груди тревогу, Ренджи всё же переводит все системы в спящий режим, отключаясь для некого подобия сна.

____

Утром, когда сигнал внутренних часов будит Абараи, тот обнаруживает в своих объятиях уже совсем холодное, вызывающее одной своей одеревенелой тяжестью животный ужас, тело.

____

Ренджи понимает, что Ичиго задохнулся во сне от недостатка чистого кислорода. Ренджи понимает, что Ичиго сделал это сам, выключив все кондиционеры, помогавшие ему дышать. Ренджи хочет заорать от осознания того, что Куросаки собирался умереть, и умер прямо у него в руках. Ренджи хочет выдрать свои электронные глаза с высокой четкостью передачи изображения, чтобы не видеть настолько детально жуткий труп, ещё пару часов назад бывший его другом, и, наверное, самым дорогим человеком в их разваливающемся мире. Вот только все годы, проведенные порознь, он отчаянно пытался отрицать свою привязанность. А теперь ощущает лишь, как становится всё больнее и больнее.

____

Ренджи чувствует удушающее одиночество, будто бы весь мир враз навалился на него одного.

____

Что ему теперь делать в этом мире?

____

**Author's Note:**

> *Сянган - официальное китайское название Гонконга.  
> **ИИ - Искусственный Интеллект.


End file.
